lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Thecutemermaid/Crumbs Sugar Cookie's Restraunt
One day in Lalaloopsy land, because everyone loves her food, Crumbs Sugar Cookie decided to open her own restraunt. She had only three employees, herself, her little sister Sprinkle Spice Cookie and her pet mouse, Cookie. Crumbs: Swinging her feet while sitting up in bed. You know what Cookie? Because everyone loves my food, l think l should build my own restraunt! Cookie: Oh boy! That sounds like fun! Crumbs: Let go find some acres of clear terrain for my restraunt! They got in Crumbs' favorite pink car, and began driving around Lalaloopsy land. Finally, after driving around Lalaloopsy land for 15 minutes, they found 11 acres of clear terrain for her restraunt. Cookie: This looks like a good spot! Crumbs: OK, will you please help me build my restraunt Cookie? Cookie: Sure! What do you want me to do? Crumbs: Please hold this. Crumbs hands Cookie a hammer and Cookie grasps the hammer firmly with her tail. NOTE: This Crumbs Sugar Cookie with her pet mouse is the third edition, Crumbs' Tea Time. Crumbs: After building the main body of the restraunt... OK, will you please give me the hammer Cookie? Cookie gives the hammer to Crumbs. Later Sprinkle Spice Cookie toddles over to the un-finished restraunt. Sprinkle: Hi Crumbth. Hi Cookie. Crumbs: Hi Sprinkle. Say, why is your s sounding funny? Sprinkle: l lotht another looth tooth. Crumbs: Good girl! l hope the tooth fairy gives you something nice! Sprinkle: Crumbth, what ith that you're making? Cookie:Because everyone loves your sisters food, she decided to open her own restraunt. This is her restraunt she's building. Sprinkle: Crumbth, do you want me to run to Thtop'th and Thcribbleth' house and get thome paint? Crumbs: That will be very nice, only l would like you to toddle over to their house. Sprinkle: OK. Sprinkle toddles over to Spot's and Scribble's house, trying her hardest not to fall down. Scribbles: Spot, Sprinkle is coming. Spot: Uh-oh. She looks like she's going to fall down. l'II help her get to my house. Spot runs to Sprinkle. '' Sprinkle: Woah! Woah! Woah! Woah! Spot: It's OK Sprinkle, I got your shoulder. ''Spot grabs Sprinkle's shoulder. Sprinkle: Thank you. Spot: So what brings you here? Sprinkle: Crumbth ith building a restraunt, and the wanth thome paint. Scribbles: Ok, here's some paint. Scribbles hands Sprinkle cans of paint and continues drawing. Sprinkle: Thank you. Sprinkle toddles back to the un-painted restraunt. Crumbs: Takes the paint. ''Thank you very much. Sprinkle: Your welcome. ''Crumbs takes her big paintbrush and starts sweeping pink paint up and down. Then she washes the brush and dips it in red paint. She painted the balcony red. Then she took her medium-sized paintbruh and wrote '''Crumbs Sugar Cookie's' 'Restraunt'.'' Crumbs: Perfect. Tomorrow, the restraunt was open.'' Dot Starlight walks in.'' Crumbs: Hello. Welcome to Crumbs Sugar Cookie's restraunt. How may I help you? Dot: I will take a cup of tea with a sandwich please. Crumbs: OK, you may sit over there. Points to the far left corner. Dot ''sits down there.'' Crumbs heads into the kitchen. Crumbs: Sprinkle! Sprinkle: Yeth? Crumbs: Fill the teapot with water and put it on the stove and turn the stove on. l'll make the sandwich. -TO BE CONTINUED- Category:Blog posts